Demon Realm Voyage
Introduced by MyNet on January 10, 2019 for the New Beginnings event and Rebirth cards, Demon Realm Voyage adds a new challenge for players requiring more diligent Team Building having stricter elemental advantage, and new attack patterns for enemies. Event Structure The event structure is very similar to Tower-Type Events where the player starts with 5 battle points which replenish one point every 45 minutes. New items ( and ) can be used to replenish all your battles points. The black feather, which is one of the possible drops from clearing the stage map, instantly recovers a battle point and adjusts the time for full battle point recovery as necessary. Using a battle point starts the player on a map which has a set number of battles based on the difficulty. The map is timed and must be completed in 30 minutes to earn all the rewards. All the difficulty levels start locked except Beginner and unlock as you earn event ranking points. While on the map, the player will encounter different area types offering different advantages/disadvantages and difficulties based on the area type. The enemies found in the different areas are Demonwitches. All maps start the player on a single random area that they must clear to advance. Once cleared, the player is offered 2 areas to choose from. Once one area is selected, the other area becomes disabled and the player must complete the selected area to continue, even if their team loses. This area choice continues until the final area which is always a Boss Area. Unlike towers, clearing a single enemy area will earn the player ranking points. However, to obtain all the treasure found, the entire map must be complete, defeating the Boss Area. Demon Realm Voyage has a "fever" session like Tower-Type Events or Alliance Bingo Battle. To activate the fever, you must collect 4 map pieces that drop randomly from the treasure chests. See the Hidden Lands section for more information on how this part of the event works. Demonwitches Battles with Demonwitches differ from other events in that between battles, the cards Soldiers and Skills will not replenish (although they recover once the Boss is defeated or an extra Battle Point is spent to recover). Demonwitches attack in a new attack pattern called "Waves" starting at intermediate difficulty. A single team must either clear all the attack waves, or perish before selecting another team. Once your team has perished, it can not be used again unless you spend a Battle Point, which will fully revive all teams' soldiers and skills activation. TBD: mention the shield (Demonwitch Spirits skill) along with elemental damage protections in general Deck Guides}} Demonwitch Skills *Demonwitch Spirits - 1 proc at battle start **Reduce gain elemental damage except during turn 1 **Reduce gain elemental damage except during turn 3 **Reduce gain elemental damage except during turn 5 **Reduce gain elemental damage except during turn 10 * Demonwitch Temptation - 1 proc - Deal DMG to each enemy equivalent to 15% - 50% of that enemy's remaining soldiers * Demonwitch Endless - 1 proc - Deal 100% - 200% DMG to a single enemy with a simultaneous attack by all allies * Demonwitch Hammer - 10 proc - Critical DMG to a single enemy * Demon Field - 1 proc - Cancels buffs / weakening effects for all enemies * Demon Wave - 1 proc - Deal 80% - 120% DMG to all enemies Servants Servant Skills * Demon Eye - 1 proc - Deal 50% - 70% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 2 turn * Elemental Skill 2 - 1 proc - Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill * Elemental Skill 4 - 3 proc - Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill * Elemental Skill 7 - 4 proc - Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill * Servant Defense - 1 proc - Skill nullification of any enemy * Servant Blow - 2 proc - Deal 150% - 300% DMG to a single enemy * Servant Block - 1 proc - Deal DMG to each enemy equivalent to 10% - 25% of that enemy's remaining soldiers Hidden Lands One of the possible drops from treasure chests when you clear a stage map is Demon Realm Map Piece. If 4 pieces of this are collected, the Stage Maps will turn into Hidden Lands stages for 30 minutes. If the time limit ended while you're in Hidden Lands, the background will revert to Stage Map, but all the areas found will continue to be treasure areas. Similar to Tower Rune Time, Hidden Lands give double amount of points and cores from clearing areas. It turns all areas, except for the boss area, into treasure areas. The Demonwitch hunt points received from both treasure area and boss area is double the regular Boss area Demonwitch hunt points. Hidden Lands increases the number of treasure chests received from clearing the Boss Area - from 3 treasure chests to four treasure chests. The extra treasure chest always contains s. Tips for entering with maximum BP To start Hidden Lands area with full BP, first collect 3 map pieces. Once you have 3 map pieces, enter the stage, then leave at any part of the stage by pressing menu > kingdom and do other stuff. Finish the stage when your BP fills back up. You can check if it's full by going to menu > battle. Don't worry, you won't be kicked out as long as you don't press "retire" button, the timer is infinite so you can enter the stage with 1 remaining BP and come back after a few hours, or the next day if you're about to sleep. If you didn't get the 4th piece, repeat the process. Level of Difficulties Each difficulty offers approximately twice the amount of rewards per area fight as the area below it (see Area Types for more details). Due to this, doing a harder difficulty is often beneficial as long as it takes no more than 2 battle points (BP) to complete. For example, If a player can normally do Intermediate difficulty with 1 BP, but it takes them 2 BP to complete Advanced, the player will always earn more ranking points doing Advanced. This is because Advanced has 1 more battle (4 instead of 3), so it's as if the player completed 8 fights in Intermediate, when with 2 BP they would normally only complete 6 fights total in Intermediate. This "battle-up" strategy works for both Intermediate→Advanced and Advanced→Extreme, but not for Beginner→Intermediate as both the lower difficulties have the same number of battles. The downside of doing the battle-up strategy is the possibility of getting less map pieces for the Hidden Lands, but since there isn't a huge benefit of Hidden Realm like other event with "fevers", it's not a huge loss. Areas Types |- | |'Poison/Skull Area' |★★★ |★★★ | ×2 | |- | |'Heal/Angel Area' |★ |★ | ×2 | |- | |'Normal Area' |★★ |★★ | ×2 | |- |rowspan="2"| |'Treasure Area' |★★★★ |★★ | ×2 |rowspan="2"| |- |''Hidden Lands'' |★★★★★ |★★ | ×6 |- |rowspan="2"| |'Boss Area' |★★★★ |★★★ | ×3 |rowspan="2"|Demon Realm Map Piece Demon Realm BP Refill |- |''Hidden Lands'' |★★★★★ |★★★ | ×4 |} Gengar Area Stronger Demonwitches than other areas appear in this area. Numerous s can be obtained. Poison Area Poison damages will be received every turn in this area. Numerous s can be obtained. :The poison damage rate per turn is 5% of the total soldier count of the card. Heal Area Recover every turn by Angel's divine protection in this area. Numerous s can be obtained. :The soldier recovery rate per turn is 5% of the total soldier count of the card. Normal Area Demonwitches appear in this area. Numerous s can be obtained. Treasure Area Demonwitches who protect treasure boxes appear in this area. Numerous s and Treasure Boxes can be obtained. Boss Area Demonwitches dominates this area. Clearing this area will clear the stage. Rewards Rewards are given for reaching certain points as well as from clearing Stage Maps or Hidden Lands. Point rewards change each event and can be seen in the event details and ranking screens in the game. Area Clear Rewards Area rewards are from clearing an area within the stage map. They are given only if you clear the stage map. They include the following: * Demonwitch Hunt Points - used to determine Demon Realm Voyage ranking. The amount is dependent on the level of difficulty and kind of area. * Survival Bonus Points - additional points from finishing the area are added to the points used to determine ranking. Survival points are given only if at least one card from the first team you used to fight survived the area. The amount is dependent on the number of surviving cards. ** 5-card survival - 20% of Demonwitch Hunt Points ** 4-card survival - 15% of Demonwitch Hunt Points ** 3-card survival - 10% of Demonwitch Hunt Points ** 2-card survival - 5% of Demonwitch Hunt Points ** 1-card survival - 0% * Treasure Chests - amount dependent on the kind of area. If you retired from the stage map without clearing all areas, the treasure chests earned from clearing them are forfeited. Stage Map Clear Rewards Stage map clear rewards are given from clearing a stage map. This include all the Hunt Points, Survival Points, and treasure boxes from area rewards. The possible rewards that can be obtained from an area is shown in the area summary before accepting to challange it. The rewards from the chests are random and can include the following cards and items: * All N cards that are available from Regular Summon. * R, SR, UR cards that are available from Premium Summon * Rare Medals * Awakening materials * Rebirth materials * Custom Skills materials * Demon Realm Voyage battle point refill (black feather) * Demon Realm Map Piece Demon Realm Voyage Timeline Category:Mechanics & Gameplay